When Hermione met Charlie
by Damon-girl96
Summary: When Hermione first met Charlie it was fourth year. She never really understood what and why her dorm mates gushed over the apparently attractive boys that graced the halls of Hogwarts. But now looking at the second eldest weasley as he walks towards where they stand she thinks she finally understands. Please R&R and be kind. I haven'twritten in a while. I don't own Harry Potter.


Hermione first met Charlie in fourth year when they went and saw the dragons that would be the first task. She didn't know whether to be amazed or frightened by the big creatures in front of her and the keeper that was trying his best to keep them calm in their cages.

"Hey Charlie, aren't you going to come say hi to your favourite brother and his mates"

"Oh, I didn't realize Bill was here. Why hasn't he come to see me yet the lousy bugger." Charlie answered as he walked away from the Chinese Fireball he had been calming down.  
"Real funny you git. I meant me not Bill." Ron replied. Charlie couldn't help but crack a smile at his youngest brother.

Hermione had never really been one to stare or gawk at a member of the opposite sex, she had always just been interested in her books. Never really understanding what and why her dorm mates were always fawning over the apparently attractive guys that graced the halls of Hogwarts. But now seeing the second eldest Weasley son walk towards where they were standing she understood finally. There he was, only slightly taller than the twins but with his larger frame thanks to working with the dragons and the tattoos and scars that littered his body that could be seen you could tell he wasn't someone to be messed with. Hermione then had a thought that left her cheeks slightly red and Charlie with a crooked grin at seeing her blush. She wondered what he would look like without his shirt on and just how many tattoos did he have and would he let her touch them.

"Charlie these are my friends, Harry potter who will be competing in the tournament and…" Charlie cut Ron off finishing what he was going to say for him.  
"Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age and brains of the golden trio. Yes Ron I know who they are from all the letters from the family about them"

he shook Harry's hand then moved to Hermione whose cheeks had gone a slightly darker shade of red at the praise coming from the well-toned dragon tamer and the kiss he placed on the back of her offered hand had caused Ron to get slightly annoyed that his older well accomplished brother was essentially flirting with the girl he liked. Not that he would ever admit that.

"Charlie I was wondering what dragon that was you were with when we showed up. It looks like a Chinese Fireball but I wasn't sure with being this far away." Hermione asked  
"Yeah she is a Chinese Fireball. Her name is Scarlett, I have been around her since she hatched and she one of the first dragons create a bond with me after hatching, she also happens to be one of the best breeders. So being away from the reserve just before breeding season is leaving all the dragons a bit out of sorts and short tempered." He replied with a smile

"She is beautiful" Hermione answered while looking at Scarlett.

"So Charlie, now that you have stopped fawning and flirting with Hermione over your dragons can we please get back to the real reason we came here tonight. To make sure Harry is prepared for this first task." Ron said in a huff

"Oh really Ron, grow up I was asking a simple question." Hermione spun and told Ron looking like she wanted to slap him.  
"Get over yourself little brother, just because Hermione wanted to know something doesn't mean you have to get annoyed about it. I like that someone is interested enough to ask about them. They are beautiful creatures after all. But I digress, yes you did come here to find out what harry would be facing in the first task. So you already have seen Scarlett, my Chinese fireball. The other 3 beauties behind me are A Welsh Green, Swedish Short-snout and last but not least a Hungarian Horntail." Charlie answered. "Oh and Harry if you don't mind, when you come to face you dragon please don't hurt it. They didn't ask for this and I hate that they are here."

"I understand Charlie. I will do everything I can to complete the task without hurting my dragon. You're right they are beautiful, if not a bit scary as well." Harry replied as the dragons roared in the background. Making the three friends slightly jump and Charlie chuckle.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the tournament was over and everything had kind of settled after what had happened in the maze and the grave yard Hermione found herself walking out to the forbidden forest to see if Charlie and his Dragons were still there.  
She was pleasantly surprised to find that indeed the dragons were still there, but she couldn't see Charlie anywhere. She decided that she had already come this far in the cold dark of the night she wasn't turning back now. Hermione walked further in, closer to the dragons. The one she felt drawn to was Scarlett maybe it was because she was Charlie's favourite or simply because of how beautiful she still looked even though she clearly wished to be back on the reserve free from this cage.

"Hi Scarlett. Wow you really are a beautiful creature, Charlie wasn't kidding. I know you don't want to be here especially since its nearly breeding season but luckily you get to head home now." Hermione couldn't help but be near the beautiful creature as she spoke. She was probably a lot closer than she should have been but for some reason she felt safe here. Hermione jumped as Charlie spoke as he walked up to her beside the cage "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you Hermione. I'm not surprised couldn't stay away, they are beautiful up close. But they are even more magical when you see them on the reserve." Charlie reached out to pat Scarlett and she let him, so he decided to be bold and he took Hermione's left hand in his " Do you trust me?" he asked while looking at her. "Yes, but what are you doing Charlie?"  
"Just trust me. You'll love it." Charlie then slowly moved her hand in his into the cage where Scarlett was. As her hand touched the side of Scarlett she drew in a sharp short breath. She had never felt anything like it. Her scales were firm but smooth to the touch and the fringe of golden spikes around her face practically glowed from the fire that was roaring nearby keeping the other tamers warm.

"She really is something else. And I can't believe how calm she is being with me touching her." Hermione was aww struck. She finally understood what kept Charlie away all these years. How could you not love these creatures. They are magnificent. "Huh, I think I finally understand why you haven't been home in so long Charlie. It would be very hard to leave these beautiful animals." She couldn't help but run her fingers along the scales as she spoke.

"You think this is good you should see them on the reserve it's even better. I think you would really love it Hermione."  
"I don't doubt that at all. But be careful Charlie, I just might take you up on that. Would it be ok if we kept in touch via letters when you return to Romania? I know you are busy there but I would love to hear more about the dragons and yourself seeing as you are the one sibling I know the least about." She looked over at him nervously awaiting his reply.  
"I would love that Hermione, it'll be nice talking to someone who seems as in love with these dragons as I am. And it would be nice to get to know you as well. All I know about you is what I get in het letters from the family. If you really want at some point I could arrange for you to come visit the reserve if you wish."

"Well I should be getting back to the castle so I don't get caught out after curfew. Write to you later Charlie." After that Hermione hurried back to the castle and up into the Gryffindor common room. When she reached her dorm she was glad to find everyone asleep, so she went into the bathroom and changed into her pyjamas after having a hot shower to warm herself up after being out in the cold forest for so long and hoped into bed and though about what she would write to Charlie in her first letter to him and if she would be allowed to go to the reserve.


End file.
